The Chosen Hero
by TDI-TrueDarkChris-07
Summary: A story about our favorite sadistic TDI host being chosen by six ancient dragons to protect the universe. Will Chris be able to fulfill his destiny? Or will he suffer a cruel fate.
1. Prologue

* Legend of Spyro A New Beginning – Cynders Castle plays *

Somewhere in the very center of the universe resided a very old looking temple. Approaching the temple were five dragons of different elements, one fire, one Ice, one wind, one Earth, and one bronze which was holding something very strange.

"We must hurry. If they find us it's all over for the universe." said the Bronze dragon. The fire dragon began to speak. "Bronxio, I don't think we will be able to make it into the temple in time." Said the fire dragon. "Fireon we will make it. Now hurry!" said Bronxio. "Yes sir. Anyone falling behind?" said Fireon. "Just Windoah. Come on put some back into it!" Said the Earth dragon. "I can't go faster. Not with this crystal on my back. In fact, I don't see you doing anything Earthtor!" said the young wind dragon by the name of Windoah. "Don't test me Windoah." Said Earthtor. "Will you two stop fighting? You two been at this sense we got here." said the ice dragon. "Iceo just let them be. They'll work it out sooner." Said Fireon. "I hope so cause if they don't they'll give us away." Said Iceo. Bronzxio turned to the others and said, "Now is not the time to argue. We made it."

The door was colossal size! It had old markings in the spot where they stood. Bronxio approached the door and touched it with his claws and silently said the password. When Bronxio was done, the door began to open slowly.

"We don't have much time. Lets get in." said Bronxio. "And fast." Said Fireon. Iceo turned to Windoah and said "I'll help you with that crystal." Iceo walks to Windoah and lifts half the crystal onto his back."Thank you Iceo. At least someone's helping." Said Windoah turning to Earthtor."Just come on!" said Earthtor in an annoyed voice.

They enter the temple and quickly shut the colossal door. They come to the center of the room and place the crystal on the pedestal. Bronxio came close to the crystal and place the strange object in front of it. He took the cover off and revealed a strange sword. The sword had a blue handle encrusted with different color of gems that may represent all elements and abilities with a big dark purple gem in the middle, the blade was a shining color of white with a red circle, a blue square, a yellow triangle, and a green diamond near the handle.

"This saying is gonna be long." Said Windoah. "Hush Windoah." Said Bronxio. "_With the elements and abilities of fire, ice, wind, earth, water, electricity, metal, sand, plant, poison, fear, time, space, light, dark, and convexity. Show us our chosen one mighty crystal!"_

The crystal began to glow. It was starting to show the image, and then the image showed a young man with black hair, stubble, a blue button up shirt and tan khakis, and blue and white shoes and was waiting outside a door.

"Chef how much longer are you going to be in there?" said the young man impatiently. "Chris man! If you can just wait five more minutes-!" said the man by the name of Chef. "Dude I'm not gonna wait five more minutes! I need to look good in front of the camera or I'm not gonna get my big paycheck!" said the young man named Chris. There was a short silence, and then Chef began to speak. "…You get money for also looking pretty?" "Don't ask why I just do, Now hurry up! Said Chris.

Back in the temple there was silence until Windoah spoke. "…Were doomed." "Big time." Said Iceo. "Don't let it fool you. I can see what this boy has to offer in the future," said an unknown voice. "Who said that?" said Fireon. "Show yourself" said Earthtor. "Of coarse." Said the voice again.

The main hall door began to open. There at the door showed an ancient looking black dragon with black wings and purple webbing.

"Aaahh Draco, It is a great pleaser to meet you here." Said Bronxio. "But what do you mean don't let him fool you?" questioned Fireon. "All in do time young fire one." Said Draco. "We must send this sword to him with a message saying that the universe is in his hands." said Draco. "But didn't you see how he acted? Why couldn't it be someone more aware of the situation?" said Windoah. "The crystal and the sword chose him. That is that." Said Draco. Fireon began to think, "It still doesn't make any sense. He's not aware of the crises but the crystal and sword chose him anyway?"

* Legend of Spyro A New Beginning – Cynders Castle (fighting) plays *

There was a long shake in the ground. The dragons began to worry.

"We have to hurry. Quick! Fireon, Iceo, Earthtor, Windoah, Bronxio. We have to send the sword to him now." Said Draco "Right." Said Bronxio.

The six dragons circle around the sword. Bronxio blew gold fire into the air, the others did the same but in different colors. The sword floated into the fire, and in ten seconds, it was gone.

"Let us hope it will make it in time." Said Draco. "There coming to the door. What do we do?" asked Bronxio. "We give it our all. Prepare your selves." Said Draco.

All facing the door, preparing to give it there all, the six mighty dragons standing there ground like the guardians they are. When the ground stopped shaking, the door busted open.


	2. The Mighty Sword

Chapter 1

The Mighty Sword

It was the middle of the evening. Two men were walking along a trail back to their campsite.

"I'm serious, that coconut started to get to Owen's mind, and for that he started to creep me out a bit." Said Chris. "It's a good thing to us that the big guy is finally rid of that coconut." Said Chef. Chris looked back "Man I can still here Owen wining about that coconut. Even from all the way over here." "That's because we only walked one mile." Said Chef.

Chris's phone started to ring; he answered his brand new cell phone and began to talk.

"Hello…I see…Sweet…I'll be there…alright…Bye" Chris closed his phone and turned to Chef. "I got a job hosting the Oscars! That means you're in charge of the challenge two days from now." "Chris man. You mean I get to be in charge of what challenge I give them and torture them however I want?" Chef questioned. "As long as you don't end up killing them during the challenge than yes my good friend. You are." Said Chris. "Alright, but I can still make there lives miserable right?" asked Chef. "Right…But I'm serious about the whole don't kill them thing." Said Chris.

* Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time theme plays *

As soon as they were at their campsite, Chris saw shining light running across the sky.

"Hey Chef look! A shooting star!" shouted Chris. They both watched the light streaking across the sky. Chris and Chef closed their eyes and putted their hands together and began to wish for the thing they want the most. They opened there eyes to see the light was getting bigger and bigger. As if it were heading right toward them.

* Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time theme stops*

"Chris man. I think should GET OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed Chef. Chris and Chef ran in two different directions. Chris ran behind a tree while Chef jumped into some bushes. The light that was approaching crashed into the middle of the campsite. There was now a giant crater in the campsite.

* Legend of Spyro The Eternal Night theme plays *

Chris and Chef came from there hiding places and went closer to what was hurdling towards the earths surface. "Chef. What is it?" asked Chris. "I don't know man. Lets get a closer look." Said Chef.

Chris went into the crater first, than Chef came in. The smoke was clearing up to reveal a strange sword in its scabbard standing perfectly straight. Chris got closer to the sword with his right hand out when Chef restrained Chris's hand.

"I don't trust that sword Chris." said Chef. "What made you think that Chef?" asked Chris as he looked at the sword. "I just don't trust the look of it." said Chef.

Chris pulled away and got close to the sword as if it were calling to him. Chris slowly moved his hand to the handle. The handle glowed brighter, and so did Chris's eyes. When Chris placed his hand around the swords handle, powerful magic flowed inside him. Chris pulled the sword out of the ground and held it to the air and it glowed so bright its light lighted the whole island. Then the sword started to float to the air and glowed brighter. Chris and Chef climbed out of the crater still holding the sword. Then the light started to dim and when the light was gone the sword fell on to Chris's head, knocking him out for a few seconds.

* Legend of Spyro The Eternal Night theme stops *

"Chris? Are you alright?" asked Chris. "I see stars. Huh? Oh yea I'm all right. Owe, my head hurts from its handle falling on my head." Said Chris as he clutches his head.

The sky is suddenly covered be storm clouds. Chris and Chef look at each other then back at the sky.

* Legend of Spyro A New Beginning – Swamp Tense plays"

The clouds begun to swirl above them and a dark portal began to open. Dark monsters fell from the portal and on to the ground. The monsters stood in front of Chris and Chef, but when they spotted Chris.

"Get Him! And get the sword too!" said the one in front pointing at Chris.

Chris grabbed the sword and ran for his life with the monsters behind him and Chef watching them go. Chris dodged rocks and ducked under branches (He hit his head on one of them). Chris ran to the farthest end of the forest until he came to a spot with a huge pile of sticks and what looked like he had to climb over the pile of sticks in his way. Chris heard the beasts coming closer and closer so he began climbing the mountain of sticks. The beasts saw Chris climbing the pile so they began climbing as well. Chris was almost to the top when a chunk of the pile broke on him and he fell inside the mountain of sticks till he fell into a hole with a giant cavern inside. Chris though he was going to die when the sword began to glow. Chris was about to hit the ground when the sword glowed so bright Chris stopped falling and began to slowly float to the ground.

* Legend of Spyro Eternal Night theme plays *

Chris couldn't believe it. The sword saved his life. When Chris reached the ground the sword glowed only a little just to get light in the giant room. Chris looked up to where he fell to see the beast backing away. Chris looked around and saw a small tunnel. Chris walked through the tunnel until he was in a small room with an altar and a strange pedestal in the middle.

"Where am I? And what is this place?" Chris asked himself.

The sword stopped glowing and Chris was walking to the pedestal. It was a pedestal for a sword to be placed. Chris looked at the sword, then pulled it out of its scabbard and held it over the small hole and pressed the sword down into the pedestal. Chris was blown from the sword to the entrance of the room. The sword began to glow blue and the altar began to show ancient markings. Chris ran to the sword to see it open a bright portal and sucked Chris in, as well as the sword.


	3. A Heroes Awakening

Chapter 2

A Heroes Awakening

The portal came open, Chris flew out of it as well as the sword but it hit the back of Chris's head. Chris got up and held the back of his head.

"Ow. Ooohh. Where am I?" said Chris

* Legend of Spyro The Eternal Night theme plays *

Chris looked around to see he was inside a strange temple that was completely torn apart by who knows what. Stairs were destroyed a bit, doors were smashed to the floor and banners were torn. Chris began to look around, then he heard low growls coming from outside.

"Ah crap those things again?" said Chris.

Chris backed away from the front door. Then unknown things were coming towards him, he heard them coming from every direction. When Chris was near the middle he tripped on a stray piece of stone and fell backwards. The beast came close to light reveal themselves not the monsters Chris has seen before but to him much worse. Dragons.

* Legend of Spyro The Eternal Night theme stops *

"HOLY CRAP DRAGONS!" screamed Chris.

Chris pulled the sword off the floor and tried to get to his feet. Chris held the sword in front of him. He was shaking with fear he had ever even felt before. The dragons circled around him. The bronze one raised one of its claws and placed it on the sword and lowered it.

"Do not be afraid young one. We won't harm you in any way." said the bronze one.

"T-T-T-TALKING DRAGON!" screamed Chris and went into a feudal position.

"He's kind of a coward isn't he?" questioned the purple one looking at Chris with his hands above his head.

"I said don't let him fool you Windoah." Said the black one.

"Sorry Draco. Earthtor what do you think of him?" Asked Windoah.

"He looks weak but he'll have to do. Fireon?" Said Earthtor.

"Somewhere inside I think a hero lies within. Iceo?" said Fireon.

"Evil to others but a kind man at heart. Bronxio?" said Iceo

"A man that will need all the help he can get on our darkest hours." said Bronxio

"Hello young one. Can you tell us your name?" said Draco as he came closer to Chris.

"Why should I tell you? Dragons can't talk!" said Chris in the scared voice.

The six guardians looked at each other like they just found an alien lying before them. Draco breathed on Chris like what he was trying to do was to get rid of his fear of them.

Chris stopped shaking and looked up at the dragons. He slowly reached out a hand and began to pet Draco. Draco began to purr and backed away.

"How do feel little one?" asked Draco.

"I feel fine. Thanks for asking. By the way my names Chris." Said Chris.

Draco smiled while Chris got up and dusted himself off.

"We have something to show you Chris." Said Draco.

"What is it?" asked Chris.

The dragons began to circle around Chris. They began to blow fire of different colors. Inside the small fire tornado balls of different colors flew inside him. He felt fire, ice, air, earth, water, electricity, plant, sand, poison, fear, metal, time, space, light, dark, and convexity flowing in him. The tornado began to disappear and Chris was on the ground holding his chest. Chris stood up and removed his hands from his chest to see marking of the elements and abilities on his hands but the convexity element was on his chest. Bronxio handed Chris the sword and he placed it in the scabbard. The hero of the universe was finally awaked within him.


	4. Returning to Camp Wawanakwa

Chapter 3

Returning to Camp Wawanakwa

Chris looked at them like they just missed a powerful shot. Chris began to wonder what they were thinking of.

"How do you feel young one?" asked Draco.

"I don't know? I still feel normal." said Chris.

"Your powers will grow when you are on your journey Chris." said Bronxio.

"By the way. There's someone who wants to meet you. Alena." Said Draco.

Everyone faces the wall on the left. A young woman in lavender appears from the shadows. She wore a lavender cloak, had blue eyes that are like glissading stars, long black hair and she was holding a blue stone wrapped in silver string.

"Oh uh. Hello." said Chris blushing.

"Hello. Please come with me." said Alena all shy like.

Chris turned to the dragons that nodded their heads telling him to follow her. Chris turned to Alena and began to follow. They walked into an ancient elevator and up the top of the temple and through a great white hall and into a giant balcony. The balcony had a fountain, beautiful plants, marble benches and crystal patches everywhere.

"Whoa this place is HUGE!" said Chris.

"Thank you. I want to give this to you. It will keep you in contact with us." said Alena.

She tided the stone around Chris's neck. It began to glow a bright shade of blue and then stopped glowing.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked Alena.

"It a sign that you and the stone are now connected with the crystals of this temple." said Alena.

But then the crystal in front of them began to glow, it then showed an image of Draco.

"Chris, come to the main lobby. We wish to tell you something." said Draco.

Draco began to disappear. Chris looked at Alena who then took Chris's hand and guided him through the temple again. They reached the lobby to see a portal was open.

"Chris. We been talking and we want you to stay in your world until we give you farther instructions on what needs to be done." Said Draco.

"But this place is nice and I just begun to like you guys to." Moaned Chris.

"We know. But it must be done. Were sorry Chris." said Fireon.

"But-."

But Chris was cut off. The next thing he knew was that he was being carried by his shirt collar and tossed into the portal.

When Chris came out of the portal he was back on his and Chef's campsite on Camp Wawanakwa except the crater was all patched up and it was the middle of the night. Chris sighed with sadness and walked into the trailer to see Chef on the couch watching reruns of the show.

"Hey Chef." said Chris.

Chef looked up from the TV and bolted up and turned around with surprise to see his best friend still alive. Chef ran to Chris and gave him one of his famous bone crushing hugs.

"CHRIS! I thought I would never see you again man! I thought it was the ends of are fun torturing people together. What happened?" said Chef.

"You probably won't believe me." said Chris trying to break free of Chef's grip.

"Does it have something to do with those things that chased you into the woods man?" asked Chef.

"No but it does involve dragons." said Chris.

Chris and Chef sat down on the couch. Chris told Chef everything. The mountain of sticks he fell in, the unknown cove that brought him to the temple, the six guardian dragons, the woman named Alena (and told Chef how beautiful she looked), the beautiful balcony he went to, the stone she gave him and that was it.

"Wow. That was some time you had in there." said Chef with a smile.

"Yea. You want to head to bed Chef? It is getting late." Asked Chris.

"Yea I guess it's about time to head to bed. Come on man." said Chef.

They both went separate directions to their rooms. Chris went to his beautiful room. He took off his clothes, into his pajamas, grabbed his teddy bear and covered up in his bed, dreaming about what will happen tomorrow.


	5. Worst Training Ever

Chapter 4

Worst Training Ever

It was the break of dawn at Camp Wawanakwa. Squirrels were getting out of their trees, bears were crawling out of their caves and stretching, birds were stretching their wings and the Sasquatchanakwa was on its mourning stroll.

In Chris and Chefs trailer, they were still sound asleep due to today being a challenge free day. That and they watch a movie that night too. The sun's rays from an open window were creeping up to Chris's eyes very slowly until it reached them. Chris opened his eyes slowly to see Chef lying on the couch snoring as usual while Chris was on the floor for some reason, and their was a small mess of popcorn where they had a popcorn fight, and some movies lying on the floor. Chris slowly got up and stretched and got off the floor and went outside.

The sun was so nice and warm on him that he wanted to go lay back in his bed and let the sun warm him. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting the sun beat down on him. All was good until Chef came outside holding an open umbrella to block the sun from his eyes. Chef walked up to Chris and held the umbrella above him. Chris opened his eyes to see what was blocking the sweet warmth from the sun.

"Chris man. What are you doing out here?" asked Chef in his usual grumpy expression.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking how to torture the final three campers tomorrow." said Chris

"Hmm. Well come on in now. Lets get some breakfast." said Chef.

Chef turned and walked back in to the trailer. Chris was still outside letting the sunshine on him a little longer and then walked back inside the trailer.

Two minutes have passed and Chef already laid out bacon, pancakes, eggs, syrup, butter everything that involves breakfast. Chris was slightly drooling at the sight of it a little bit. They both sat down and took what there was on their plates.

"Well dude you just done it again." said Chris with a hungry smile.

"Thank you Chris. Now lets dig in." said Chef and took a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Chris licked his lips and took a bite out of his pancakes and took a sip of his coffee. Five minutes later the host and co-host were so stuff they kind of looked like happy children who ate a lot of sweets.

"Boy did that hit the spot. I'm so stuff I can't eat that last pancake." said Chris as he belched.

"I think I can finish It." said Chef but Chris grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Hey. Who said you get the last pancake?" demanded Chris.

"Says me. I am the one who cook all of this." said Chef.

"Hey I'm the one who ate most of YOUR cooking." said Chris.

"Chris man. If you eat that last pancake. I'm going to tell the final three AND the entire world that you sleep with a teddy bear named Chris junior."

"You WOULDN'T!" asked Chris.

"I. Would." said Chef.

Chris released Chef's hand and Chef took the last pancake and ate it with joy. Chris got up and went into his room to change into his blue button up shirt, tan pants, and blue and white shoes. When Chris was done changing, Chef wasn't in the trailer.

"Chef? Chef!" yelled Chris.

But Chef didn't respond. Chris looked around the trailer to find his large friend but no luck. Chris went outside to see if he could find him. When Chris opened the door he saw a bright portal open and Chef was staring at it in aw.

"So. Where are you going?" asked Chef.

"Back to the temple. Hey Chef can I ask you something." asked Chris

"Sure what is it?" said Chef.

"How did you know I sleep with a teddy bear?" questioned Chris.

"You do? I thought I was making it up." said Chef.

"Well try to forget about the teddy bear thing dude." said Chris.

"Chris don't you need to go?" asked Chef.

"Oh yea! Thanks Chef." said Chris and ran into the portal.

"Finally. Some time to myself." said Chef as walked back into the trailer.

Chris exited the temple portal. He looked around to see no one was here. Chris walked out the front door and into the courtyard and looked around again. Nothing. Chris went back inside to check the back courtyard. When Chris walked into the feast hall where it lead to the backyard, Chris saw the dragons and Alena sitting down eating breakfast.

"Good mourning Chris." said Alena with a smile.

Chris began to blush. He didn't know what to say.

"Hi-." said Chris.

"Chris. Why don't come eat with us?" asked Draco.

"N-No thanks. I just had breakfast back at camp." said Chris taking a seat.

"Oh. Well Chris, there's something we need to discuss. Come with me." said Draco.

Draco got up and walked to the backdoor. Chris watched him for a second. Chris then realized Draco wanted to see him so Chris ran after Draco out the door. The host and the black dragon walk side-by-side each other. Draco had a small smile on his mouth.

"I see you like Alena. Am I wrong?" asked Draco.

"Oh uh-. Um…" Chris only blushed.

"It is all right Chris. You don't have to tell me. Now there is something I need to tell you." said Draco.

"Oh uh OK. What is it?" asked Chris.

"It seems that we might of told you too soon. So we have been thinking and you might need so training." said Draco.

"Whoa Whoa! Training? As in sweat and blood?" asked Chris

"That's right. Is there something wrong?" asked Draco.

"Yes there is. Sweaty isn't a good look for me." said Chris crossing his arms.

"We kind of guessed that you might say that. But to win this battle you must be ready." Said Draco.

"Wait what battle? You never told me there was a battle going on! Why are you bringing me into YOUR battle?" asked Chris.

"Because that is what the prophecy has foretold Chris… A young human child born with unimaginable power given from the gods themselves." said Draco.

"Wow." said Chris.

"But that is another story. And where is the sword?" asked Draco.

Chris widens his eyes. He looked around his waist to see he had forgotten the sword in his world.

"Ah crap. I must have forgotten it. But it's just training right?" asked Chris.

"Yes. But this training also requires use of the sword. You will be learning swordplay and how to use elements within yourself, as well as learning to defend yourself with your bare hands." said Draco.

"Gee I'd love to, but I REALLY don't want to risk my life in a battle I didn't even know about." said Chris.

"You will have to do this sometime Chris. But can you do something for me?" asked Draco.

Chris looked at the ground for five seconds then to Draco's eyes.

"Alright. But just this once." said Chris.

"Alright. I want you to close your eyes and think about the sword that fell from the sky. Empty all distractions, raise your right arm and move your fingers to the way you would hold the sword by the hilt." said Draco.

Chris sighed. Chris closed his eyes and began to clear his head. It was difficult trying to get rid of the thought of the battle but he succeeded. Chris raised his right arm and moved his fingers. He felt something going on in his arm. Draco watched to see tiny rays of light growing bigger from Chris's hand. In ten seconds of this, the sword appeared from the light and held in Chris's hands. Chris opened his eyes and looked to his right to see the sword in his hand.

"Congratulations. You learned how to summon the sword when you lose it to the enemy if they didn't get you and only the sword. The scabbard should appear soon so we I guess we should-." said Draco but cut off.

A small light swirled around Chris's belt and began making the strap to the scabbard, then the body of it on Chris's left. Chris slowly placed the sword in the scabbard.

"Ok that was awesome but I have a question. Will there might be times where I can't summon it cause what ever were up against powers are to strong?" Chris asked.

"Actually Chris I'm not sure. But your going to have to see." said Draco.

"I'll pass. I don't want to lose this thing." said Chris looking at the sword.

"Alright, now back to the training. You look like you spend most of your time on the Ice right?" asked Draco.

"Dude are you kidding? I love figure skating." said Chris with a big a big smile.

"Then lets begin. Iceo! Will you please come out and teach Chris the element of ice. By the way Chris, as you can see our temple has been torn apart by the evils forces and we need some repairs from certain element. But we sadly lack the help. Do you think you can help with the rebuilt of the temple?" asked Draco.

"I guess. As long as I don't do to much." said Chris.

Iceo came out with a few meat pieces on the side of his lips.

"Are you ready Chris?" asked Iceo.

Chris and Draco slightly giggled. Iceo looked at them strangely.

"What's so funny?" asked Iceo.

"You got some meat on the sides of your lips." said Chris.

"Could you please Iceo?" asked Draco.

Iceo licked the meat off with his dragon tongue. Iceo push Chris a bit to get moving. Chris moved down the courtyard and into what looked like a wasteland.

"This is where you'll be training Chris." said Iceo.

"Wow um… This place looks like crap." Chris said.

"Yes. Unfortunately one time Fireon accidentally lit the training grounds on fire from a stray fire ball." said Iceo.

Chris started having thoughts of the grounds on fire. Chris shuttered at the thought of him on fire.

"Now on with the training." said Iceo.

"Wait. Can't I learn all that swordplay stuff instead?" asked Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris, but we have to make haste. His army is coming closer as we know it." said Iceo

"ARMY? WHAT AR-?"

But Chris was cut of as Iceo place his blue claws on his mouth.

"Please no more questions Chris. We're wasting precious time." said Iceo

"Let the training begin!" said Draco as he goes back inside.

Chris took a deep breath. Iceo blew icy fire at the ground to make a portal.

"Please step in." said Iceo.

"I just… Walk in?" asked Chris.

"That's right." said Iceo.

Chris looked at the portal. Chris walked to the portal until he stepped on it. Blue light rose from the sides of the portals and in five seconds, Chris was gone.

Chris was now in an icy arena inside a very large glacier. Iceo appeared from the portal after a few short second and walked towards Chris.

"Welcome to ice training. You will learn to use the power of ice here where his forces won't be able to reach you." said Iceo

"Ok but wouldn't they reach me by going through those windows?" asked Chris as he points at the large openings on the sides of the arena.

"No because there is a special barrier around them. Now let's get to work. First part, destroy these ice robots." said Iceo.

Before Chris could say anything, a gigantic Ice robot came from the ground, waving its hammer at Chris. Chris hung his mouth open in fear and shock.

"HOLY S##$%$*!" screamed Chris.

"Your first task, Destroy the robot before you yourself get destroyed. Oh and you might want to start running and trying to figure out how to defeat it." said Iceo.

Chris began running and screaming from the gigantic robotic beast. The robot started chasing Chris and swinging its hammer.

"These guys are trying to kill me!" yelled Chris.

"Try looking for its weak spot!" Iceo yelled to Chris.

"Are you insane! HOW WHEN HE'S SWINGING THAT THING AT ME!" screamed Chris.

The gigantic ice robot roared a mechanical roar and slammed his hammer to the ground barley missing him.

* 2 hours later *

Chris walked to Iceo breathing hard and covered in scratches and bruises. Behind Chris laid a vanquished Ice robot.

"Very good Chris." said Iceo.

"Yes… And I had to slash my way through its freezing chest!" Chris yelled at Iceo.

"Yes. Onward to the next part of the training." said Iceo.

* Walking on sunshine plays *

"Oh here we go." moaned Chris.

* Training Montage *

Chris was then running across a large gorge dodging geysers shooting lava at him.

"IS THIS PART REALLY NESESARY?" Chris yelled to Fireon.

"Sadly yes!" yelled Fireon.

A geyser shot lava from underneath Chris, which he successfully dodged. But a small piece of flame did a small part of his shirt. The next training Chris had to do was move a huge boulder up a hill.

"Awww do I have too? I'm already sore from running from geysers that want to kill me." said Chris.

"Its part of your training now do it." said Earthtor.

Chris sighed then walked up to the boulder. He rolled up his sleeves and gave one hard push. Chris pushed as hard a he could but there was no sign of a single budge.

"I hate this training." said Chris until he fell to the ground in egesten. Chris was then on a small floating island facing where the wind is blowing.

"So I have to get water from the middle of the island and back without being knocked over by the wind?" asked Chris.

"That's right. And you might want to hurry cause the wind usually picks up around this time." said Windoah.

Chris began his walk to the middle of island, until a strong wind blew Chris off his feet and blew him off the edge of the island.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Windoah as he started flying tords the falling host to grab him.

*Walking on sunshine song stops for a brief moment*

Everybody was back in the temple all silent.

"Does any body know electricity or any other element?" asked Draco.

Everyone nodded no.

"Well. It looks like were going to have to call our friends cause I don't know it either." said Draco.

Every body was at the balcony. Every dragon began doing signals to other dragon that might be out there by using there elemental powers while Chris and Alena were sitting next to each other watching.

"The signals actually look pretty cool." said Chris.

"Yes… They do." said Alena quietly.

"What wrong?" Chris asked.

"Remember when you told Chef about us?" asked Alena.

"Yea… Hey wait a minute how did you know?" asked Chris.

"We kind of watch you and what your doing. We see your hosting a show tomorrow and we herd you say all the stuff you saw here to you friend. What's his name again?"

"You mean Chef? What's wrong with telling a friend?" asked Chris.

"This place is meant to be secret. For all we know he could have been hypnotize by his dark forces." said Alena.

" *sigh * I still want to know who "He" is. Can you tell me?" asked Chris.

"The guardians told me not to tell you yet." said Alena.

"Ok. I understand. But seriously I have as much right to know about this guy. And for all I know. *turns to Alena* I might accidentally over hear you guys discussing about him like I did with the campers for the phobia factor episode." Chris said with a slightly evil smile.

Alena glared at him and Chris knew he should drop the subject. Alena took Chris's hand and place a stick like devise in his hand.

"Um… What's this for?" asked Chris.

"To erase your friends mind of what you said about us and this place." said Alena.

"What?" Chris said while getting up.

"We can't let outsiders know about this place. I'm sorry Chris." said Alena.

"Hey I'm an outsider." said Chris.

"Yes, we know but. We just can't risk it." said Alena getting up and leaving.

As she leaves Draco enters.

"Take these." he says as he stretches out his hands to reveal 2 small pink corks.  
"What are these for?" Chris asks.  
"Put them on, they will help you with your friend." Draco says, creating the portal to Wawanakwa.

"Isn't there another color?" Chris asked.

"Sadly no." said Draco.

Chris faced the portal and started walking to it. But before Chris entered, he turned to the black dragon.

"Draco.. I don't feel comfortable doing this. Even to my best friend." Chris said sadly.

"I know you do Chris. But it's for the best." Draco said quietly.

Chris quietly looked at the ground then turned towards the portal and entered.

Chris returned to his and Chef's campsite but still in a sad mood. Chris walked towards the door to the trailer and opened in to see Chef looking at female model magazine.

"Hey, back so early?" Chef says as he goes over to greet him as the portal closely rapidly behind Chris.  
"Um yea... Chef we need to talk..." Chris says, as he holds the stick behind his back, so it is unseen by Chef Hatchet.

"Sure" he says as he sits down. "What's it about?"

As Chris begins to slowly move his hand to reach for the memory eraser, he stops and burst into tears. 

"I'm sorry.." he says.  
"Sorry for what?" Chef says, as he wraps his arms around Chris to help comfort him.  
"I.I-I...gotta erase your memory of the temple." He says as he takes out the stick.  
"With a stick?" he says with a tone of are-you-serious?  
"Yea."  
"Fine, just get it over with. But I have a question before you do." he says as he leans back in the white lawn chair outside of the super sized star trailer

"Alright what is it?" Chris asked.

"How are you going to erase my mind with an ordinary stick?" Chef asked in an annoyed tone.

"Wha-? Chef this is no ordinary stick!" Chris yelled.

"Well then how are you going too… Oooooh it's those kinds of sticks like the ones used in that men in black movie isn't it?" asked Chef.

"… Yes. You got it now?" Chris asked.

"Yea I think I do." said Chef.

"Then may I proceed?" Chris asked.

"Yea." Chef said.

As the host begins to press a brown button near the bottom of the large stick like device, Chef thought of something. 

"Wait! I changed my mind! I.."

Before Chef could finish his sentence, a loud screeching noise emerges from the stick as it vibrates and drops from Chris's hands. Chris, unaffected due to the fact that he is wearing the earplugs specially given to him by Draco, he pushes the button yet again as the screeching stops. Before he could see if the device worked, he ran off into the woods, leaving the stick behind.

Chris ran deeper into the forest, shedding tears as he goes. Chris stopped to sit under a tree and went into a fetal position. While Chris was crying, the portal to temple appeared in front of him. Chris lifted his head with tears still in his eyes and got up.

"*sniff* I guess they got the others… GrrrRRR WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD!" Chris screamed and fell to his knees.

"*gasp* My friend lost those memories but I don't know how much, I feel as if those dragons are trying to kill me.. I can't do this!" Chris yelled some more.

As Chris cried some more, Alena came from the portal to see Chris crying.

"Chris? What's wrong?" she asked kneeling down to the crying host.

"I can't do this anymore Alena. I know it's only been two days but… I don't know it must be all the pressure or something." said Chris.

Alena sat next to Chris to comfort him. Chris looked at her and smiled.

"You know I will break you to tell me who this evil dude is right?" Chris said with an evil smile.

"Don't push your luck Chris."

"Alright, alright."

Chris looked away frowning and pouting while Alena only giggled. Chris looked at her to wonder why she was giggling.

"Hey Alena. Why are you giggling?" the young host asked.

"Oh, nothing." Alena said smiling to him.

"Hmmm… So what are you thinking of right now?" Chris asked her.

"I'm just thinking about when are you getting up so we can head back. What are you thinking of?" Alena said to Chris.

"Just playing the song "Alejandro" in my head. It's a good song." said Chris.

"That's nice. We should be getting back huh?" Alena asked.

"Yea I guess." Chris said getting up. "Oh and thanks for cheering me up just a little bit"

"Your welcome Chris." said Alena getting up as well.

They smiled at each other, until they started getting close to each other a bit. Then Chris realized what they were doing and backed away.

"Well um.. Should we get going?" Chris asked her, blushing.

"Y-yes." She replied, blushing a well.

They both started to walk into the portal. Alena went in first but before Chris went in, he took one last glance at the direction he ran in, wondering if his best friend will be okay.

"I'll come back Chef. Well in a few hours." Chris said to himself and entered the portal.

A new portal opened in the temple. Chris and Alena walked out to see more dragons in the main lobby.

"Ahh you must be Chris am I not correct?" said a dark blue dragon.

"Your right… Who is this?" Chris asked the black dragon.

"Chris, this here is Rivornor. He will be your water teacher." Draco said to Chris.

"_Great now I just hope I don't drown in one of his training sessions."_ Chris thought to himself.

"Chris, should we get going?" asked the new dragon.

"Huh? Oh um sure." Chris said to him.

Rivornor smiled and turned to the training panel. He moved his head a little back and thrust it forward releasing a huge stream of water at the panel. The panel then started to glow. Rivornor stopped his attack and the water started to float. The water started to circle the panel at a really fast pace, then transformed into a portal.

"Dude that's cool!" said Chris.

"Thank you. Shall we enter?" Rivornor asked him.

"Um, yea lets just get this done." Chris said to him.

They both started walking towards the portal. Rivornor entered first while Chris turned around to look at a certain lady. Before Chris said anything, Rivornor stuck his head out and grabbed the collar of Chris's shirt with his teeth.

"Come on Chris." Rivornor said taking Chris.

"I wonder what this guy's gonna do to me?" Chris asked.

"Oh Chris hard can it be?" Alena said.

*Walking on Sunshine song and training montage resumes*

Chris is screaming in pain as two water tentacle-like things are trying to pull Chris apart while Chris is trying to pull back his body parts. One has his right arm while the other has his left leg.

"Come on Chris be the water!" yelled Rivornor.

"HOW CAN I WHEN THESE THINGS ARE TRYING TO RIP ME IN HALF!" screamed Chris.

"Concentrate!"

The next thing Chris knew, the one that had Chris's arm lets go and the other was waving him around like he was some sort of doll, then tossed him into the water. Chris was then balancing on a tight rope over an electric floor.

"Easy Chris." said the yellow dragon that goes by the name Electrino.

"I am. Don't worry about me." said the scared host.

Chris looked at the other side of the electric pit to see Alena on the other side. Chris's scared frown turned into a smile when he saw her. Unfortunately he also lost his balance, toppled over and hit the ground, electrocuting himself as well. Next he was then jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this! And not a scratch this time!" Chris yelled to Forestron.

The dark green dragon flew to Chris and smiled to him.

"Very good Chris. Next… Pet the tree." said Forestron.

"That's it?" the host asked and smiled and petted the tree.

Then the tree came to life, grabbed Chris and started slamming Chris to the ground.

"Maybe this should have been around time I should've died huh?" Chris asked himself.

"You can't blame stories like this." said Forestron.

His next test was to grab a piece of metal from a wall guarded by the gray colored dragon Steelord.

"Come on Chris be a man. Don't worry I won't hurt you… Much." Steelord said to the scared host.

Chris gulped and started walking toward the wall. He moved a hand to a piece of metal stick right out of the wall. Steelord moved his tall and gave a big swing and struck Chris in the stomach, sending the host flying to the wall opposite of the one that had the metal and slammed into the wall. The host moaned as he was falling off the wall and on to the ground in pain.

*Walking on Sunshine stops playing*

Everybody was taking a break. The dragons were enjoying a talk while Alena was taking care of a really beaten up host.

"Alright hold still Chris." she said wrapping a cast on to Chris's right arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Chris said pulling his arm away.

"I'm sorry Chris now hold still." she said again grabbing his arm and continued wrapping it in a cast.

"What's in that cast? GAH! Needles!"

"Aloe."

Chris flinched again from the pain in his arm. The pain was beginning to feel unbearable, it felt like some creature-thing was sinking its teeth right though his skin, veins and bones.

Hours went by, Chris was beginning to grow weak from the training seasons of elements and swordplays they were giving him.

"Dude *sigh* are we done yet?" Heasked them.

"Yes, we are." The black dragon told him.

" OH THANK GOD!" Chris yelled with happiness shedding a few tears a well.

"Yes we kind of knew that would happen." Fireon said.

Draco turned to Chris with a smile. " Now lets head inside after a long…"

Everyone wondered why he stopped. He turned his head to see dark clouds rolling in. Very strange dark clouds.

" Everyone inside. Quickly." Draco ordered.

"Wait what's going on? Is it raining?" the host asked.

Before Draco could answer, a crack of thunder banged in the sky. The sky grew darker over the temple, and Chris was beginning to have an uneasy feeling in him.

"Uuuh.. Dude what going on?" Chris asked nervously while backing up into the temple.

"Chris now is not the time. We have to get inside." Alena said to Chris.

"But why?"

Another crack of thunder roared in the sky. Then a bolt of lighting began zapping at the ground right in front of the group. Chris jumped into Alena's arms in fright while Alena was feeling scared and embarrassed at the same time. The bolt began turning a dark shade of blue. A figure now began to show with the bolt.

"What the heck is that!" Chris yelled jumping of Alena.

The lighting bolt began to die down to reveal a man a few years older the reality TV host. He had a slight muscular figure to him and had his hair color like the shade of midnight. He wore a black cape and his clothes were a lighter shade of it, with light wisp designs at the edge of each piece. His shoes looked like iron and greatly perfect for kicking people. He opened his eyes to reveal them blood red.

"Oh… Hello Draco." said the man with an unknown name.

" Hello Zelfro." said Draco with a little tint of anger in his speech.

" Um. Who now?" Chris asked.

" Zelfro. The most feared man in our world. But were not afraid." Draco said again.

"And this.. Must be your new elemental hero, am I right?" the dark man asked.

Chris began to snicker. "Zelfro?"

Now what is so funny about my name boy?" Zelfro said turning to Chris with a dark tone.

"Hehehe.. Heh remove the z and the e and add an a and it sounds like afro. You know? Like a hair style in my world?"

Chris couldn't hold it in much longer and he busted laughing at the name. Zelfro walked toward him a little bit.

"Chris! Don't mock him!" Alena yelled.

"But why?" Chris said with his famous smile.

Chris looked backed at Zelfro to see him closer to him. Chris stopped laughing and got scared again. He backed away from the evil man.

"Uuuuhh. Hey dude" Chris said nervously.

"Hmph. So you dare laugh at my name? Maybe this will teach you, to never laugh at a being like me." Zelfro said.

Zelfro moved his hand forward and began make circles. Chris wondered what he was doing until a dark circle began forming around Chris.

" CHRIS GET OUT THAT CIRCLE NOW!" Draco screamed to the host.

"What?" Chris yelled back.

But it was to late. The dark circle shot blue light from itself and dark blue tentacles came from the ground and grabbed Chris.

"H-Hey was going on!" Chris yelled.

The tentacles now began to shock Chris like hell. Chris screamed in pain as they were zapping every part in his body. Then a black tentacle rose from the ground and struck Chris's chest. Chris screamed in even more pain as it was trying to grab something.

"Zelfro let him go NOW!" Draco said breathing in and releasing a stream of dark fire.

Zelfro raised his free hand and deflected the fiery blast and it struck Draco as he roared in pain from his own attack.

"It's useless Draco." He said to the dragon.

He turned back to the screaming host and pulled away his hand he was using on him. The black tentacle pulled out of Chris's chest to revealing it had a glowing sphere with it and stretched to give it to the dark man.

"Ahh yes.. Your powers are no more." He said putting his hand down and the black circle and the tentacles disappeared, dropping Chris to his knees breathing heavily.

"… What did you do to me?" the host asked.

" Why I took all your powers. See." Zelfro said showing the sphere to Chris. "Now if you excuse me. I must be going." Zelfro said crushing the sphere and took out a small ball, slammed it to the ground releasing a puff of smoke. Windoah breathed in and blew out a ton of wind to blow away the smoke, but Zelfro wasn't there anymore. Everyone was silent. Chris couldn't believe what that man did to him.

" I can't believe it… All that training I went through, and for what?"

Chris flinched and grabbed his head. He opened his eyes to see everything getting blurry, and fell with a thud and fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
